tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Keterburg
Keterburg ist eine Stadt aus Tales of the Abyss. Allgemeines Keterburg ist die einzige Stadt auf dem arktischen Kontinent Sylvana, der sich im Norden von Auldrant befindet. Trotz geografischer Trennung liegt es im Hoheitsgebiet von Malkuth und steht daher unter der Herrschaft von Kaiser Peony, der als Kind in Keterburg sesshaft gewesen ist. Keterburg ist über die Keterburg Bay zu erreichen, deren Wasserbereich in besonders kalten Wintern durchaus zufrieren kann. Es befindet sich auch in unmittelbarer Nähe zu einer Bergkette, in der Nebilim's Crag sowie der Mt. Roneal liegen. Gegründet wurde Keterburg vor drei Generationen von dem Kaiser und Helden Karl III. Geführt wird es derzeitig von einer Victomtesse. Keterburg weist eine außerordentlich gut betuchte Bevölkerung auf, ist aber niemals weiter ausgebaut worden, weil der derzeitige Kaiser Peony dies unterbindet. Dennoch weist Keterburg bereits eine stattliche Größe mit einer Einwohnerzahl von 100.000 auf und bietet Touristen ein Hotel sowie ein beliebtes Kasino an, von dem eine Legende besagt, dass ein Schloss gewonnen werden kann, wenn der Jackpot am zweiten Glücksspielautomaten gewonnen werden würde. Geschichte Vergangenheit Keterburg war die Heimat der Geschwister Jade Curtiss und Nephry Osborne, die beide als Kinder noch ihren Geburtsnamen Balfour trugen, von Kaiser Peony und Saphir Ortion Neis, der später unter dem Namen Dist bekannt werden würde. Jade, Nephry und Saphir sind die Schüler der Privatlehrerin Dr. Gelda Nebilim gewesen, in deren Unterricht sich auch Peony des Öfteren geschlichen hatte, um aus seiner Villa zu entkommen. Nebilim hatte die Privatschule in Keterburg veröffentlicht, nachdem sie den Order of Lorelei verließ, für den sie die Catalyst Weapons und das Planetary Fonic Arte erforscht hatte. In Keterburg wurde von Jade das Fomicry erfunden, als er erst neun Jahre alt gewesen ist. Seine Schwester Nephry hatte ihre Lieblingspuppe kaputt gemacht, weshalb Jade ein Replica davon erschaffen hatte. Als Nebilim später seine Lehrerin wurde, begann er, sie zu verehren und eiferte ihr darin nach, ein Seventh Fonist zu werden. Als er versuchte, das Seventh Fonon zu nutzen, entstand daraus jedoch ein Arte, das er nicht kontrollieren konnte. Das Arte überwältigte Nebilim und setzte das Haus in Brand. Nebilim überlebte diesen Vorfall am Rande des Todes, weshalb Jade begann, ihre Fomicry-Daten zu extrahieren. Nebilim überlebte nicht, aber Jade erschuf ihr Replica, das jedoch weder die Erinnerungen der originalen Nebilim hatte noch ihre Moral. Das Replica galt als Monster und wurde in Nebilim's Crag mithilfe der von Dr. Nebilim erforschten Catalyst Weapons versiegelt. Nach diesen Vorfällen wurden Jades Fähigkeiten von der Militärfamilie Curtiss bemerkt, die ihn adoptierte. Er ließ sich darauf ein, um eine geeignetere Umgebung für seine Forschungen zu finden, da er herausfinden wollte, wie er Nebilim zurückbringen kann. Der Vorfall von Nebilims Tod gilt in der Geschichte von Keterburg als einfacher Hausbrand, wohingegen Gerüchte behaupten, dass Dr. Balfour und Dr. Neis sie getötet hatten. Tales of the Abyss Nachdem die Helden Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear und Ion aus den Fängen der Oracle Knights in den Oracle Headquarters gerettet haben, wollen sie Kaiser Peony aufsuchen, um den bevorstehenden Krieg zwischen Malkuth und Kimlasca aufzuhalten. Da die Tartarus nach dem Sturz von Akzeriuth in das Qliphoth jedoch große Schäden davongetragen haben, machen die Helden einen Zwischenhalt in Keterburg. Hier möchte Jade sich gerne der Vicomtesse Osborne erklären, sodass die Helden sie in dem Gouverneursgebäude aufsuchen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich dabei um Jades Schwester Nephry handelt, die erleichtert feststellt, dass ihr Bruder nach dem Sturz von Akzeriuth doch noch am Leben ist. Sie verspricht Jade, dass sie die Tartarus überprüfen lässt, und bittet ihn, dass er Peony besuchen soll, der ebenfalls sehr besorgt und der Einzige war, der noch daran geglaubt hat, dass Jade am Leben ist. Nephry lässt Luke fon Fabre wissen, dass sie am Abend noch einmal alleine mit ihm sprechen möchte, weshalb Luke sich von den anderen Helden entfernt, nachdem sie im Hotel eingecheckt sind. Luke sucht Nephry auf und erfährt von ihm den wahren Grund, aus dem Jade damals Fomicry erschaffen hat. Sie berichtet ihm, dass Jade als Kind ein Teufel gewesen ist, der nicht verstanden hatte, was es für ein Lebewesen bedeutet zu sterben. Er konnte Fonic Artes anwenden, die selbst für Erwachsene schwierig zu kontrollieren waren, und es genoss es, harmlose Monster zu töten. Erst Dr. Nebilim hat ihn in seiner Denkweise geändert, aber nach ihrem Tod waren er und Dist gewillt, sie zurückzubringen. Dann war es erst wieder Peony, der es Jade ausreden konnte, Lebewesen zu replizieren. Luke kehrt daraufhin in das Hotel zurück, wo er von Jade empfangen wird. Er nimmt an, dass Nephry ihm alles erzählt hat. Er versichert Luke, dass er Professor Nebilim mittlerweile nicht mehr wiedererwecken möchte. Früher hatte er sie um Vergebung anflehen wollen, damit er sich besser fühlt, aber Replicas haben keine Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit ihres Originals und können nichts vergeben, was ihnen nicht zugestoßen ist. Stattdessen will Jade den Rest seines Lebens in Schmerzen und Gedanken an seine Vergangenheit leben, denn sein Missverständnis über die Bedeutung von Tod und Leben ist seine größte Sünde. Luke verspricht Jade, niemandem etwas von alledem zu erzählen. 300px|thumb|left|Keterburg Bay Als die Helden auf der Suche nach den Passage Rings sind, um die Outer Lands vorsichtig in das Qliphoth abzusenken, erweist sich der in der Nähe von Keterburg befindliche Mt. Roneal als Sephiroth. Die Helden machen daher einen Zwischenhalt in Keterburg und Jade erkundigt sich bei Nephry, wie der momentane Zustand des Mt. Roneals ist. Nephry berichtet ihm jedoch zunächst, dass Dist in der Stadt zusammengebrochen und seither nicht mehr aufgewacht ist. Sie meint, dass Jade Dist scheinbar versprochen hat, ihn hier zu treffen, aber Jade ist nicht gekommen. (Dies war die Folge davon, dass Dist die Helden auf der Suche nach dem Flightstone für die Albiore ablenken wollte.) Jade sucht Dist daraufhin alleine auf, der ein Zimmer im Hotel erhalten hat, und foltert aus ihm, nachdem er erwachte, Informationen über den Mt. Roneal heraus. Jade erfährt hierdurch, dass derzeitig Erdbeben zahlreiche Lawinen auf dem Mt. Roneal erzeugen und sich in den tieferen Gefilden außerdem ein sehr starkes Monster eingenistet hat. Die Monster sind wohl allgemein wegen der Erdbeben und Lawinen aggressiver geworden. Mit diesen Informationen brechen die Helden zum Mt. Roneal auf. Kurzgefasst *Keterburg ist eine mittelgroße Stadt auf dem Kontinent Sylvana im Hoheitsgebiet von Malkuth und war die Heimat des Kaisers Peony. *In Keterburg offenbart Nephry die Vergangenheit von Jade. *In Keterburg bringen die Helden von Dist Informationen über den Mt. Roneal in Erfahrung, ehe sie dorthin aufbrechen, um den Passage Ring zu manipulieren. Wissenswertes *Der Ausbau von Keterburg wird durch Peony verhindert, weil seine erste Liebe Nephry nicht möchte, dass die Stadt von Adligen übernommen wird. Ortsliste en:Keterburg Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Auldrant